


A Good Friend

by bubble_bobb



Series: 8 Makes 1 Team [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slow To Update, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Mingi knows hows to enjoy his time with his friends.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Song Mingi/Everyone
Series: 8 Makes 1 Team [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634632
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	1. Hongjoong - Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo  
> Hope you enjoy lmk how you feel  
> Stay safe and hydrated  
> Love ya  
> Byee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Title: Ateez - Desire )

"What do you think?"

Hongjoong asks, not bothering to look up from his laptop as he asks the question and pausing the audio file. Mingi gives him a simple answer with a smile, his eyes hungrily eyeing the smaller's figure from head to toe. 

He's been wanting to be alone with the leader the whole day but every time he got close to accomplishing that someone would come in just to stop him from what he wanted to do. 

This time though, he made sure he locked the door when he came into the studio, hoping that nobody would want to talk to Hongjoong while they are here. Everyone should be busy right now anyway so he hopes for the best.

"Okay good, so I thought that maybe we could..."

The leader trails off when he notices Mingi stand up from his seat on the couch, looking over at him and giving him a small smile before looking back. 

The younger rapper makes his way towards the standing leader, resting his hands on his lower back before letting them get around to his waist. He smirks when the smaller's breath hitches, leaning down and trailing kisses down the side of his neck. 

By the way Hongjoong pushes back against him, his head tilting to the side and giving Mingi more space, he knows he wants this as much as Mingi does.

"Mingi..."

Hongjoong sighs, humming at the feeling of the younger's lips against his sensitive neck. He shivers when Mingi sets his hands on his hips and pulls him firmly against his front, feeling himself lean into his touch as Mingi moves closer and bites the side of his neck.

"Right now?"

He asks after a few seconds and Mingi only hums and nods, still trailing kisses up and down the side of his neck and shoulder. He wants Hongjoong, now, and he doesn't care about anything else. Hongjoong smiles and carefully turns around to face the younger rapper, his hands sliding up his chest.

"Okay."

He says, cupping Mingi's face and leaning in to press their lips together. Mingi tilts his head up, trying to deepen the kiss as lust takes over him, his hands sliding under Hongjoong's sweater. The leader pulls away for a moment, sighing shakily while Mingi's big cold hands caress his stomach and sides, his glittery eyes looking up into Mingi's. 

The younger holds his gaze as his hands move to unbutton his jeans, sliding down the zipper before turning Hongjoong around again. The leader leans down on his elbows, reaching into the drawer to pull out a bottle of lube and place it on top of the desk. 

Mingi hums, his long fingers hooking in the belt loops of Hongjoong's jeans and pulling them down before doing the same with his boxers, pushing the fabric just below Hongjoong's knees. 

He smiles when Hongjoong shivers, leaning more forward and exposing himself to the other more. He reaches for the bottle, pouring some of the gel on his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up a little, leaning closer and bringing his hand down to the leader's entrance shortly after.

"Relax for me."

He whispers into the older's ear lowly, chuckling at how fast he nods his head. He begins circling his fingers around the ring of muscle, feeling Hongjoong's tense pose relax under his hands before pushing the finger in. The leader whimpers, humming at the feeling of something inside of him. Mingi starts moving his finger, adding the second one and scissoring Hongjoong open a little while later. 

The smaller moans quietly, his hands coming up to cover his mouth and eyebrows drawing together. Soon the two fingers turn into three and Hongjoong rocks back against them, silently begging Mingi to give him more. The younger rapper then carefully pulls his fingers out, earning a whimper. 

He pours more gel on his hand, lubing himself up and groaning at the feeling. He wants to be quick, not that he wouldn't want to enjoy his time with Hongjoong but they are also both busy, he wants to get them off to think better and he wants to do it as fast as he can. He pulls Hongjoong closer by his hips, lining himself up with his entrance and slowly and carefully pushing in with one hand sliding up to his waist.

"F-Fuck... Mingi..."

Hongjoong groans, gripping the sides of the desk. Mingi smirks, his other hand moving up Hongjoong's clothed back after letting go of himself, his fingers tangling in his hair. The leader's mouth falls open as his head is gently pulled back, his back arching in the process. 

Mingi frowns softly, waiting a few more seconds before rocking his hips forward. Hongjoong hisses, his hands bawling into fists on the smooth surface of his desk, wanting to hold onto something. 

He grunts, leaning back against Mingi's frame and sighing. Soon enough the young rapper sets a faster, but still careful, pace, causing Hongjoong to jolt forward slightly with every thrust. Mingi sighs, resting his free hand on Hongjoong's hip and holding him tightly.

Hongjoong gasps softly when the other hand wraps around his throat, not applying any pressure whatsoever but still being there. Mingi smiles and leans down, flicking his tongue over one of the leader's many piercings before moving lower and gently biting his neck. The older's breath stutters, his cock twitching against his stomach.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and drawn out whines Hongjoong hums, slipping one hand between the desk and himself, wrapping his fingers around the base of his shaft. 

He strokes himself in time with Mingi's rough thrusts, needy whimpers and breathy moans escaping his mouth. He grunts loudly, pushing back against the younger rapper and speeding up his hand when he feels the familiar warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I wanna come... can I?"

Hongjoong asks shakily and Mingi chuckles, deciding on not answering him right away. The leader whines behind gritted teeth, a tear rolling down his cheek. The taller pulls away after a few seconds, looking at Hongjoong with narrow eyes. The leader whimpers, looking away with blush covering both of his cheeks, embarrassment showing on his face.

"Please?"

He pleads, beginning to tremble. Mingi hums in amusement before nodding, speeding up his pace to push himself over the edge as well. Hongjoong cries out, his eyes screwing shut as the warmth grows.

It doesn't take long before the leader tenses up, coming hard into his hand. Mingi slows down, pulling out shortly after as Hongjoong's whimpers throw him over the edge and he finishes on the leader's lower back. The older groans in disgust, making Mingi chuckle.

The young rapper then shakily cleans them both up, pecking Hongjoong's cheek before leaving the studio.


	2. Jongho - Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY JONGHO !!

Mingi sighs as he opens the front door, slipping into the dorm tiredly. To say that he is worn out would be an understatement. He is pretty sure that all of the members that attended the practice are tired but his back is killing him and he can't wait to lay in bed and sleep, finally giving himself some rest. 

He sluggishly moves towards his and Jongho's room, putting his hand on the handle before stopping, a frown making itself visible on his face. He leans closer, the frown deepening upon hearing sounds coming from inside of the room. 

Now, he wouldn't be as confused any other day, he shares a room with somebody after all so there is bound to be some kind of noiss coming from it but this is different. Jongho told him he most probably won't be home when he comes so hearing something is a little strange. 

On the other hand the maknae probably already finished whatever he needed to do and got home before Mingi. The thought alone makes him sigh. He carefully opens the door, peeking his head in to see if Jongho really is home but freezing once he looks inside their room. 

His eyes widen slightly as they glide over the other man's figure, taking in the image in front of them. Jongho is home, Mingi is now definitely sure now. The younger is laying in his bed, earphones in his ears, fully nude, touching himself. 

Mingi wouldn't mind if Jongho just noticed him and stopped because he wasn't alone anymore but it seems like the younger isn't stopping any time soon. Mingi gulps before taking a step and leaning against the door frame, his arms coming up to cross his chest. 

He wants to make noise so Jongho would open his eyes and see that he isn't alone anymore but at the same time something in the back of his mind is making him stay quiet. He smirks when Jongho suddenly throws his head back with a low groan. 

He has seen Jongho like this before, so it's not that strange, seeing him enjoying himself in this way but they are so busy lately that he almost forgot they used to do this together. 

He watches for a few more seconds, feeling his whole body grow a little hotter and his jeans get a little tighter before Jongho's eyes slowly flutter open. Mingi smirks as soon as their eyes meet, chuckling when the younger begins scrambling to cover himself up with a blanket.

"H-Hyung! I-I I'm so sorry, I didn't notice-"

Jongho stutters in embarrassment, making Mingi laugh. The older then closes and locks the door behind himself, turning to face Jongho again.

"It's fine."

He says and the maknae frowns softly.

"I'm still really sorry- I-I thought I'm a-alone..."

Jongho stutters and laughs awkwardly, pulling the earbuds out of his ears and placing them somewhere next to him, his wide eyes watching as Mingi makes his way towards him and sits on his bed. The younger's face immediately turns red, the shade only getting deeper when Mingi shifts so he can lean close to Jongho's ear. 

Mingi laughs lowly. He wants to see Jongho continue, he wants to see more, he wants more of the younger member. 

"I didn't tell you to stop though."

He whispers darkly and Jongho gulps, parting his lips to talk but being able to find the right words to say. He just stares at Mingi for a few seconds, nodding his head slightly when Mingi pulls back again. He slowly starts moving his hand again, whimpering at the feeling. 

He is so close. He can feel it. He can almost already see himself tipping over the edge. He wants to be there so badly. He wants to finally release after so long. 

Mingi's eyes are making him shake, knowing that the older is watching is making him panic slightly. He has seen him like that before but it is still a little embarrassing to the younger. His breath shakes when a hand suddenly reaches out and pulls away the blanket that was still covering his crotch, leaving him all exposed again.

"Fuck, come here."

Mingi groans while pulling Jongho closer, letting him sit in his lap. He hurriedly pushes his pants down the best he can, pulling out his hard member, wasting no time in wrapping his fingers around his and Jongho's shaft, making them groan lowly at the contact.

Jongho whimpers out the older's name as he slowly begins moving. Breathy moans escape his mouth as he straightens up slightly, pressing his forehead against Mingi's. The older looks into his eyes before leaning in, melting their lips together.

Jongho eagerly kisses him back, trying his hardest to rut his hips forward. After a few seconds he pulls away, breathless. Mingi groans, his eyes closing as he leans close to Jongho and lays his head on his shoulder, his hand increasing in speed. 

"Hyung."

Jongho breathes out after several minutes, his voice a little more high pitched than usual. Mingi leans back, his eyes scanning over the younger's face. His cheeks are a nice shade of red, his lips swollen and bitten and his beautiful eyes are teary. A wonderful sight for sure.

"I'm- I'm t-too close."

He then says and Mingi laughs a little. He shakes his head slightly and quickly plants a kiss to Jongho's lips. 

"That's okay."

"B-But-"

Jongho cuts himself off with a moan, biting his lip and blushing more in embarrassment afterwards. Mingi smirks before groaning, feeling a familiar warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knows it may be a little too early since they started not that long ago but on the other hand, Jongho is almost finished.

"F-Fuck Jongho..."

Mingi gasps between stuttered moans, his release already knocking on the door. That was fast. He moves his hand faster, wanting their climax to finally come. He moves for a few seconds before their orgasms hit them, causing them to release almost at the same time. 

The rapper's hand then slows down before coming to full stop. He lets go of their members with a sigh, taking deep breaths as Jongho climbs off his lap and sits down next to Mingi. The older lazily looks over at him, smiles and leans in to press a final kiss to Jongho's red lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter (ateezlvruwu)


End file.
